


Abomination

by Mourningstar (skinsuit)



Category: Cthulhu Mythos - H. P. Lovecraft, Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-15
Updated: 2014-06-15
Packaged: 2018-02-04 19:56:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1791256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skinsuit/pseuds/Mourningstar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>1924 a madman give the reasons for his horrific crimes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Abomination

From _the note book Dr. Olivia Blackflash_

_In my forty years dealing with the criminally insane, one the earliest cases I had still haunts me the most. It 1924 I was a young intern just over from Oxford, working under the illustrious Dr. _Carter_ Wainwright at Arkham Asylum for the criminally insane in Massachusetts. He had me Interview Professor Virgil Leland. Who's case had so shocked the nation. A kindly, intelligent, mild-mannered man well thought of by is peers and neighbors. Who after a brief illness had snapped and brutally killed his entire family. This is the interview I took in on a chill Fall day, in a empty activity room. I can still see the nurses in the corner and the way Professor Leland's hands twitched as he spoke...t _

They call me mad, they have compared to such monsters as Jack the ripper, H.H Holmes, and Dr. Crippen. But what I did I did for the good of humanity. It was much more compassionate and with better reason then all the lynching and burnings in our southern states. I have always believed in tolerance, justice and mercy but sometimes a man can only tolerate so much.

I met my late wife in a diner, she was a waitress. I was the newly appointed professor of Antiquities at Miskatonic university my predecessor having succumb to mental illness. I stopped in for lunch at a local eatery. The other patrons and staff all regarded me with hostility. They were a hideous deformed looking bunch of yokels that stank. All expect for the woman I would later marry. She waited upon me with good humor and sweetness. I was bachelor at the time and her beauty struck me with a great force. She had long black shining hair, lustrous large brown eyes and full pouting lips. She was everything comely and feminine. I came to lunch there the next day, and the day after that. Very soon I fell in love in her and I thought naively that my feelings were returned. We courted, with the all typical sentiments, fervor. She told me that I must never visit her at home or ask to see her parents. She told they did not approve of any man that was not from the village she in which she resided.

We were married in a civil ceremony by a justice of the peace. And the first two years of our marriage were blissful. There were signs however. It was after the birth of first child. One night the child was crying and I was half awake. I heard my wife murmur to it, in a unknown and ugly sounding language. I later dismissed it as a fancy from a dream, but the guttural tongue which she had spoken in lingered in nightmares. We had three children, this is known the records show that. The eldest was seven and the youngest barely two. They had inherited their mother's dark hair and wide unblinking eyes.

She was good wife expect in one thing, my predecessor had left some papers on a civilization possibly what we know as Atlantis or older then that even. She discouraged me from my research in it and I think she even went so far as to enter my study when I was away and destroy some the papers. I know why, her people, her cold-blooded race had much invested in secrets under the cold ocean waves.

I was undeterred, however and I kept on it. My predecessor last report was of links between this ancient pre-Atlantian civilization and a certain village on the coast. I left one morning on my own to discover what exactly he had found there. To this day, I wish I had not! What I found, what I saw, still causes me to wake in the night screaming and covered with sweat. It is painful to recall, the things I witnessed and the ordeal I passed through. I escaped, barely alive and almost mad.

At first I was in a hospital, but my treacherous wife soon saw it that I was discharged to convalesce in her care.

As I lay in my sickbed at home, the faces of the things that tortured me swam before my eyes. And I became aware that faces of my wife and children were of the same amphibious cast. They had the same bugling large eyes and full lips. My youngest had been born with webbing between her toes. Sometimes they even spoke in the same harsh, guttural language that my captors had used. It was then I knew my family was not entirely human. And I knew my life was at risk. I stopped eating the food my wife gave me, I resisted the false affections of my offspring. My offspring! To think I had been partially responsible for bringing such things into the world! I watched them, knowing that every tear, every word of love and every syllable they spoke to me was a lie. These things are not capable of human emotion. They are cold-blooded, they can only mimic. I withdrew from their society, and isolated myself in my study. I vowed to escape far away when I was stronger.

It was one afternoon, I was sitting in my chair staring at the wall. When I heard a an automobile pull up in the drive way and the doors slam. And when I saw who or what shambled out of that car. It was them! I thought I had escaped them for good. But they had come for. My wife must have told them, giving me over gladly. I could hear their knock at the door. And I could hear my wife answer them. They spoke in their hideous language, back and forth. She sounded angry. And they left as quickly as they had come. She must have told them to come back that night. It was then decided to take a stand, I would not allow myself to be lead to the slaughter like cattle.

I told my family we're going for a trip. The seemed anxious but got in the car with me. I drove and I drove, not speaking to any them. Silence prevailed in the car. I had cabin in the woods. It was only last summer, that we had come there, when I still under the delusion that I had a loving wife and children! Only last summer. How different it was now, how lonely and dark that cabin seemed. They went into the cabin, I made a pretense of getting wood for a fire, from the shed in the back.

Instead got the axe. I returned to the cabin and I locked the doors. I had to kill them, to rid the earth of these abominations which mocked our human race. My wife was the first, she pleaded for my mercy, she lied saying that she loved me, that for me she had betrayed her people and left her home. She was hysterical, sobbing, begging me not to harm our children. All off this was just a show, all just a deception, she could no love me then fly. She reverted a babble of English and her native tongue near the end. But the axe, ended her lies forever. The children were next, their mother had attempted to protect them but failed. All monstrous half human spawn. They called me Daddy, they cried, they told me they loved me, and that they were sorry, they pleaded and begged and mimicked fear. None of these lies saved them. And I ended their unnatural existence with a stroke of my axe. These creatures which I once considered my young son and daughters, died that day. Better they had been aborted, better then to have such things walking the earth!

I was unlucky that day, a hiker overheard their screams. And when I was going to dispose of the corpses a policeman pulled me over because I was speeding and he checked the trunk. The rest is known to everyone, it was in newspapers and on the radio in the following weeks. So they call me the monster! What I did was akin to destroying a nest of vermin. These things that mock humanity, these half-breeds, these abominations. The fools, they do not know what they really were! They never released the autopsy records, they will not say that my wife's blood was green not red. GREEN NOT RED!

__...the strange thing was the local coroner in Arkham didn't note the color or type of any of the victims blood. I do know the bodies did shock me, I was so young and tender back then, seeing a woman and three children hacked up like that even in black and white, their eyes still wide with terror was an awful thing. However it was noted that the woman's family had taken possession of the bodies and given them a private burial at Innsmouth cemetery. There had been some controversy over that as Leland's parents wanted to bury their grandchildren. And the Maternal grandparents had refused to give the bodies. I had thought him quite mad at the time. When I told Dr. Wainwright how horrible it was that a fever could turn a loving family man into such a monster, he smiled and told me that: 'life here [in this area of Massachusetts] wasn't always what it seemed on the surface' Although he did note that in Leland's case his wife and children did not deserve their fate. I soon was discover the wisdom of Dr. Wainwright's words, for Arkham-Dunnwich area had was one the oddest places I have worked in my career.__


End file.
